Use Me
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: [OneShot] Demyx pretended the emptiness wasn’t there. Xemnas drowned in it. [Xemyx]


_**Use Me**_

_By: Axel_

XxX

"You… er…wanted to see me sir" the frightened hydro squeaked, peaking in the door. Demyx slowly eased the door open and tiptoed inside.

"Ahhh yes, Demyx, I have a special assignment for you" Xemnas said, his usual, uninterested monotone dictating his voice. A sinister smile spread across the Superior's face and he said, " All the others are away on other assignments."

"Yeah…I noticed it was kinda quite" the boy said, shifting uncomfortably. Something about that smile made him uneasy. If the Superior was smiling something unpleasant was about to happen.

"Indeed, and must say I rather like it that way" Xemnas said, rising from his chair. Demyx felt panic sizzling down his spine, causing his body to lock-up. He couldn't move, could scarcely breath.

"Though the silence is a bit unnerving. It makes this place feel much emptier " the Superior continued, walking over to the Melodious Nocturne. He stood before the boy, not making eye contact, just staring straight over the boy's head. " Play me a song."

"What?" Demyx said, looking stupefied. Xemnas looked down at the boy, intense gaze directed straight into his eyes. The boy shuddered and nodded. " Song… er…umm right" he muttered. He summoned his sitar and took a deep breath. He began to expertly strum the instrument, little note shaped water forms danced around. The Superior closed his eyes and listened intently to the melody.

Suddenly Xemnas grabbed the boy's forearm. The little water notes exploded, splattering cool water on both of them. The hydro gulped, wincing away from the Superior.

"What are you so frightened of boy" Xemnas growled. There was something odd in his voice, some strange tone that Demyx couldn't decipher what it meant.

"You" Demyx replied honestly, looking up at the Superior, complete submissiveness in his eyes. Exactly what Xemnas was looking for.

"Why is that" Xemnas said, amusement in his voice that caused the Melodious Nocturne's blood to run cold.

"Because you're scary," Demyx said, looking down at the ground. He heard Xemnas chuckle and he looked up, surprised.

"Why do you say that," Xemnas asked, seeming thoroughly amused.

Demyx just stared at him; he didn't really have an answer. He'd always been the kind that rolled over and did what they were told. He was easily intimidated by anyone with any kind of power over him, or even any power at all.

"I'm sorry sir… I should go" Demyx said, staring at Xemnas's hand clenched around his arm. The tips of his fingers were falling asleep from lack of blood his grip was so intense.

Xemnas let go of the boy, staring at him evenly. Demyx flexed his hand slightly, making the blood come back to it. He looked down, but didn't move.

There was a long awkward silence before Xemnas said, " How do you do it? How is it that you can pretend you have emotions so?"

So that's what this was about. "I honestly don't know sir. I just… just don't feel like I ever really lost them I guess. I try to, well, look on the sunny side of life." He offered the Superior a sheepish grin, trying to hide his discomfort.

"The sunny side?" Xemnas seemed truly puzzled by the comment. How could there be any sunny side to their predicament. There was nothing that could ease the pain of being an unfeeling shell.

He starred at the boy, who was now offering him a curious look, as if wondering what he was thinking, but too afraid to ask. "Then tell me Demyx, what is the sunny side," the Superior said.

"Well, I'm not dead, that's a plus. And, I'll get my heart back someday, so this isn't forever. And well, the Organization is kinda like my family now. I mean it's a bit of a dysfunctional one, but it's still a family. People that can sympathize with you. That know your pain…" The boy was glaring at the ground, as if it were the ground's fault he was what he was now.

The Superior gently took the boy's chin in his hand and tilted his head up. His fierce amber eyes were soft, flecks of understanding in his eyes. They were all in the same boat, and it seemed the two of them realized this more than any of the others, though they each handled it to different extremes. Demyx pretended the emptiness wasn't there, while Xemnas drowned in it.

" I know" The Superior purred softly, running his fingers through the boy's golden hair. It hurt him to look into those sparkling blue eyes and see the pain that he did. It was surprising to him, to feel that way. To feel at all.

Suddenly Demyx relaxed. Understanding took over him, that Xemnas was not the fierce, monster his mind had made him. His fear of Xemnas's power slowly ebbed away and he just stood, looking to the Superior for answers. Looking at him to be a shepherd to guide them. If the thirteen of them were on their own they'd have never made it like they had. Without Xemnas they would still be wondering the twilight looking for their lost hearts helplessly.

It was well known that most of the Organization was divided on whether Xemnas should be leader. Marluxia and Larxene had both disagreed and tried to over throw Xemnas. And where were they now? Dead. Demyx realized then the only way he'd ever get his heart back was to be an obedient tool.

"I'm yours" Demyx muttered softly, looking at the Superior with confidence in his eyes. "Use me."

Xemnas smiled and nodded. "Good. Now go" he commanded softly. " Destroy Sora."

Demyx nodded and then disappeared into the darkness…

And never came back.


End file.
